


All we hear are Echoes

by silverabsolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Shorts, echo POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverabsolution/pseuds/silverabsolution
Summary: Echo was a spy, she knows how to watch people. She sees what they may not even see themselves.Bellarke from her POV.Season 5 au-ish (doesn't follow exact episode plots..)





	1. the Storm Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post, so go easy.  
> Or not, whatever. 
> 
> Not checked all that thoroughly, so all spelling mistakes and any other screw ups are mine.

It was raining, which is why they couldn't see her standing by the window, watching them. The rumbling grey skies and pouring streams of water slid off the broken stone above them, blocking out the rest of the world as they stood, heads close, talking. Echo leaned against the windowsill and pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she tried to breathe normally. They were just talking, probably about things to do with the camp, or their families. It was always just talking. She didn't think they even noticed how six years apart hadn't even made a dent in the strength of the gravity that pulled them together every time. They still orbited each other. They were like the moon and the ocean, one pulled and the other moved in response.

She watched as the blonde took a step back in frustration, Bellamy following in sync, probably without thought. Talking about the sister and the girl, then, Echo decided. She could see the frustration and fear written clearly on Clarke's face even from a distance. It was a tense situation, one nobody really knew how to handle without causing it to implode and end them all.

Echo sighed and walked away from the window, feeling like she was watching people do something more intimate than just trying to save people again. It shouldn't feel like she was intruding, but that was just how it was with them. She would always feel a little like a spare part. She knew she was the consolation prize, the only one around that was really available. Six years is a long time to mourn someone you knew for less than a year, no matter that Clarke wasn't actually gone. For all intents and purposes, she died in the fire. He grieved and healed. He never stopped loving her though, Echo knew it. He probably loved her all the more for her selfless act.

Clarke died in every one of his bad dreams, even with Echo in his bed. He never told her, but she knew. Could hear it in his voice when he woke up and couldn't quite meet her eyes. They didn't talk about it. Not even after the dreams didn't stop when they found out she was still alive. She thinks his dreams had changed though. He woke up with less devastation now. More confusion, if she had to put a name the look in his eyes. Guilt, maybe. It didn't matter, he was torn and there was nothing Echo could do to ease it for him, so she pretended not to see it.

Echo knew her time with Bellamy was running out. Between Clarke being alive and Octavia having turned into some kind of bloodthirsty queen of wrath and vengance, Echo knew she couldn't stay long. She knew he couldn't follow her. He would want to, would fight for her to have a place with the rest of the Ringkru, but Echo knew that if she stayed with him, she would get her heart torn out, figuratively by him or literally by his sister. She had already decided she would run, it was all just a matter of when.

\--------------------


	2. Little Nightblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo babysits and has some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a bit of a mess. I didn't know where I was going with it and it kind of just... ends up nowhere. Also it got away from me in terms of how long it is and
> 
> ..well, here it is. 
> 
> Unedited and not my best writing. 
> 
> XXXXXX

It made sense, her being the one to keep the little natblida out of trouble while they went to Octavia. They both needed to stay out of Octavias way, off her radar, and Echo could protect Madi if needed. Plus, Echo liked being around the kid - she was the only one of her people left that didn't obsessively follow the Red Queens every word. Mostly. Echo knew Madi looked up to Octavia, but it was with a childlike awe that only someone so young could have. They were both left out of Wonkru, and that bound them together, in a way.   
So yes, Echo was the best person to watch Madi when Clarke wasn't around. 

The kid was talking about the stories, again. She was always bringing up things Clarke had told her over the years about the people her adopted mother had met. Madi had grown up these past six years with bedtime stories about the people she was now surrounded by. In her mind, they were perfect myths come to life and she couldn't hide her excitement at having her heroes made flesh in front of her. 

"..and Monty is just as sweet as I always knew he would be. He is so clever and brave, but he doesn't think that makes him better than everyone else. I bet Raven is like that too, but funny. Clarke said she was the smartest person in the world, and knew it, but they never held it over people. Like you with your swords and spying. Clarke said never really spent much time with you, didn't know your stories, so she couldn't tell me much. She hoped you didn't feel too isolated up in space, she wanted you all to get along. Would say that six years is a lifetime if you couldn't forgive the past. I think she's happy you are all friends now, she said that if you came back down here still fighting, she would have hated to have to kill you. That saving you all that time would have been a waste if it just had to end that way. Think she was a little shocked at HOW forgiven you were, especially by Bellamy but..." Madi trailed off, glancing at Echo as if she had said too much, which echo pretended not to notice. "I'm talking too much. I'm sorry, I'm not used to.. well, people that aren't Clarke. She says I could talk the bark of the trees if I tried." The kid gave a shrug at that. "Though, I think she can talk a lot too, like when she made the radio calls every day. She would describe every second of the time since her last call, right up to the really embarrassing things like how she had tripped over the same tree root every night for a week before she took her knife to it in the dark like a mad woman just so she could walk out to pee in peace. It was hilarious, I woke up to her swearing and hacking at it in the forest like it had offended her or something." The kid finally stopped to take a breath, she had started to giggle so hard at the memory. Echo chuckled along as she smiled down at her.  
"I actually couldn't believe she had told him about that, but then there wasn't much she didn't say when she called Bellamy. I think she needed him to know everything she was doing because she didn't want to ever not need him, even if he wasn't actually there anymore. We didn't even know if you guys had made it, not really. She had faith though, so so did I. Though, I knew Raven would save you all, and Murphy was probably too stubborn to let a little thing like a rocket into space kill him. He's exactly how Clarke described him, though I always imagined he would be taller, for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm taller now? Im almost as tall as Clarke is, but seeing you and everyone else, I suppose she's not that tall either.." the girl rambled on, her stream of consciousness taking her words back to topics that didn't make Echos heart pause between beats.   
Clarke had called up to them, to Bellamy, every day for 6 years. How many days was that? Echo knew they hadn't received anything, so Clarke had been calling out to him that whole time with no reply, but she still did it every day. The utter devotion she knew that would take was staggering.

She looked up as she heard footsteps approach them, but it was just Clarke and Bellamy walking close together, arms brushing each other occasionally, as they came back from trying to get more answers out of his sister again. By the looks on their faces, they hadn't found anything good, which was probably bad for Echo. She nudged Madi and nodded her head at them when they got closer, the young girl jumping up and trotting over to them with ease.   
"You're back! Is everything ok? What did she say?" Madi was practically bouncing on her toes as Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other before Clarke smiled at the girl.  
"Everything's fine, Madi, don't you worry." The girl smiled as Clarke glanced up at Echo again.  
"Thank you for staying with her, I hope she didn't cause any trouble?"   
Echo just shook her head with a slight smile. The girl was fine, and she enjoyed being around her, even if she did have a lot to say.  
Bellamy moved past Clarke as he came to sit by Echo, not realising that he unconsciously touched a hand to Clarks back as he stepped around her. Echo noticed, she saw Clarkes eyes flick to him briefly before going right back to Madi, who had started talking about what she wanted for dinner. It was as easy movement between the two, like it was just natural that they fell into a pattern that they hadn't even seen. Echo saw it though. She had noticed it earlier that morning as they moved around a table with a map Clarke had scratched onto it. They always stood close as they talked tactics and plans, hands brushing each other's arms or lower back in passing, never resting long enough to really hold any weight, but it was there none the less. Nobody else seemed to notice that they were so in each other's space, like it was just how they had always been, that that was just their way. Echo had been the only one to raise an eyebrow when Clarke had held bellamys wrist to move his hand from one point on the map to another, her body turned fully into his side as they tried to figure the best way to take back her home. The home she had made for them, for everyone. But mostly for him. It hadn't even been a full second and Clarke has stepped out of his space again, but Echo had seen how bellamys free hand had unconsciously reached out after her slightly as she moved away, not actually touching her, his eyes still on the map in front of them. 

She knew it wasnt their fault. They weren't trying to hide anything, there was nothing there to hide, but Echo could see the way they had immediately sunken back into their own dynamic, their own private communication. They were a team, and nothing changed in that regard, and they worked well together, they just hadn't noticed that they were always drawn together physically the way they were. It was just their way, and not even being seperated by space and an apocalypse was going to change that.


End file.
